Kurt gets called sexy
by stephcolfer
Summary: Kurt embarrasses himself in front of Blaine early in their relationship. Shower scene, but it's not what you think!


Ah, nothing could beat a hot, steamy shower after a long day. Or in Kurt's case, a long day spent daydreaming about Blaine, and the fact he was now his boyfriend. Kurt was _dating_ Blaine, his face ached continuously because of all the smiling. They had been dating for a few weeks, they hadn't done much really, but their make out sessions were _hot_, to say the least. They weren't rushing anything, they were simply enjoying all the new discoveries they were making, like the noise that Blaine always made whenever Kurt kissed his neck. Kurt smiled happily at the thought.

Kurt took his time in the shower, letting the water run over him and inhaling the steam, refreshing himself before coming out to study. Why Kurt actually wanted to study, when he could have been on the phone to Blaine, he'll never know. After completing his precise rinse and repeat ritual, and standing under the water for a final moment, he stepped out of the shower. He was always so thankful that he didn't have to share a bathroom with Finn, he couldn't imagine the horrors entailed in that situation. On occasions when Kurt was forced to enter Finn's room, he did so with great caution, and tried not to notice the _things_ lying around everywhere. As for Finn's bathroom, well, Kurt had never dared enter, it could be hazardous to his health.

The cold air hit him like a wall as his feet made contact with the fluffy rug on the bathroom floor. Kurt's eyes darted around the room, he couldn't see his towel, he must have left it on his bed. "Crap" Kurt mumbled to himself. This was not going to be fun. He hated walking around naked, even if it was in his own room, it wouldn't be the first time that someone had walked in on him. The first, and last, time it happened, it had been Carol bringing in his laundry. Since that dreadful day, he never left himself in that awkward situation. Until now. He didn't have any choice, he'd have to venture out, he couldn't stay in the bathroom forever. Kurt approached the door and turned the handle, and was totally unprepared for what was about to happen to him. Seeing Carol would have been a blessing.

"Oh. Dear. God." Kurt said, his eyes the widest they'd ever been. Sitting on his bed in front of him, was Blaine. His mouth agape, he stared at Kurt, and this was Kurt's cue to run. Fast. He turned on his heel and shot back into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him. He sank to the floor, buried his face in his knees, and began to cry. He had always been insecure about his body, and the only person he ever wanted to look good for was Blaine. He was embarrassed beyond belief, Blaine would break up with him now, no one would want to date someone who looked like _that_. Kurt was devastated, more than he had ever been, and that was saying something considering how dramatic he was on a daily basis.

There was a soft knock on the door on which Kurt was leaning. "Kurt? Come out, please, we should talk" Blaine sounded so… Kurt couldn't figure out how he sounded. He didn't reply, secretly hoping that Blaine would get the message and leave. No such luck. "Kurt" his voice drifted through the door again, this time it wasn't a question, he was telling him to come out.

Kurt stood up, wiped away his tears, and took several deep breaths. He steadied himself before opening the door just a couple of inches. He didn't have chance to finish opening the door before a hand was through the gap, handing Kurt his robe. Kurt was grateful, he hadn't thought about that. He fastened the robe around himself, covering as much skin as he could while still allowing himself to breath. Eyes fixed on the floor, Kurt emerged.

Blaine noticed that he was once again on the verge of tears, and stood up from the bed, walked over to Kurt. He took him by the hand and led him back to where they could sit together. Kurt still wouldn't look at Blaine, not until two fingers pulled his face up. On seeing Blaine's face, he burst into tears, and without hesitation Blaine pulled him into an embrace. Kurt's cries were muffled into Blaine's neck and shoulder. Blaine stroked the back of Kurt's neck and tried his best to comfort him.

"Shhhh. I'm so sorry Kurt" Blaine's voice was close to cracking too, "You're Dad let me up, he didn't realise where you were. I thought I'd wait and surprise you, I-I had no idea, I'm so sorry" he was holding Kurt so tight, he didn't think he'd ever be able to let go. "And Kurt, I know you're upset because you don't always like the way you look, but you should" Kurt sat up and was looking at Blaine with a mixture of embarrassment and pride, "You don't see it, but you're beautiful, and amazing, and… s-sexy" Blaine stumbled on that last word, Kurt hung his head with a bashful smile, and noticed something out the corner of his eye. He caught sight of Blaine's lap, and saw that his pants seemed to pulling very tightly. Blaine saw Kurt looking and pulled his face up once again level with his own. "I told you so" Blaine said, in a cheeky tone. He leaned forward and ran his fingers through Kurt's wet hair, and kissed him.

They'd kissed before, plenty of times, but this was different. After a few minutes, that felt like blissful hours, Blaine's tongue gave in to its curiosity. Blaine subtly slipped it into Kurt's mouth. This was a first in their relationship. Kurt's reaction couldn't have been better, as he willingly returned the favour. Kurt was sure that his new confidence was because this was the first time he'd ever felt like he had a shred of sex appeal. This theory was backed up by the fact that Kurt's robe was beginning to slip, and he didn't care. He let it hang loose. Blaine didn't let that go unnoticed, he broke away from the kissing and lowered his head. He began pressing hot, tiny kisses to Kurt's chest, feeling his heart beating beneath his lips. Kurt was pulling Blaine's head even closer to his body, if that was even possible. If he'd have been any closer, he would have been sat in his ribcage. Kurt's breath was shallow and fast, he dug his fingers into Blaine's neck, he'd never had feelings like these before. _Strange_ feelings, _physical_ feelings. He was starting to mentally panic about what would happen next, how far did Blaine plan on going tonight?

"Boys? Come downstairs, Carol made dinner, your favourite Kurt!" the broke apart so fast, neither of them knew what happened. Kurt knew his Dad had a tendency to make Blaine nervous, tonight was no exception, especially after that. "Don't make me come in there and fetch you myself!" Burt's voice echoed up the stairs.

Kurt deducted his plan of action should begin with him putting clothes on. Kurt changed in the bathroom while Blaine tried to make his hair look slightly less ruffled. Kurt left the bathroom, grabbed Blaine and pulled him in for another kiss. "we'll finish this later" he said, he looked so hungry for more, and with that he disappeared down the stairs. Blaine followed feeling dazed and unable to concentrate on anything other than their 'after dinner activities'.

"So, what've you two been up to up there?" Burt asked, making small talk. Kurt caught Blaine's eye, smirked, and looked away quickly. What Burt didn't know, wouldn't hurt _them_.


End file.
